


Hang Ups

by dubpubs



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apritello, Awkward First Times, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubpubs/pseuds/dubpubs
Summary: Donnie's got mad body dysmorphia as well as a brand spankin' new girlfriend. What could go wrong?(Takes place a week after the end of 'Mistakes Were Made.' Apritello smutty smut smut with a side helping of angst.)
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	Hang Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm you could say this is a more extreme version of the 'Donnie's got issues with his body' stuff I've written before (boy is extra not ok here). It's a follow up to my other fic mistakes were made, but if you don't feel like reading that one, all you need to know is that Donnie and April just got together, they're in their early 20's, and April (pretty recentlyish) used to date Casey.
> 
> /word vomits apritello all over the walls///

On the hand-me-down couch in her tiny NYC living room, April lets her nails scrape along the back of her brand new boyfriend’s shoulders, at the same time lightly sucking at his pulse point. 

_Three, two, one…_ she cracks a smirk against his neck when she feels his inevitable shudder. _Bingo._ It really didn’t take her long to find a number of spots that leave Donatello a mess of turtle-putty in her hands, and she is having _way_ too much fun with this.

As it turned out, getting hammered and making out with her best friend on impulse turned out to be an awesome decision on April’s part. If only because it sped up the long overdue process of turning _April and Donnie: badass-ninja-science-buds-and-sass-masters-extraordinaire_ into _April and Donnie 2: all-of-the-same-stuff-except-in-a-committed-relationship_ , and now _this_ is how she gets to spend her Thursday evenings. 

It feels pretty insane to her now that she ever spent time running from this. Things are going well for April… really well. Compared to, er, _previous_ relationships, names redacted, she can’t help but note that there’s a distinctly neat and natural air about her relationship with Donnie. Like stumbling upon that last, dusty puzzle piece under the sofa cushions years later, and finally getting to complete the picture. She never wants or means to make these sorts of comparisons, but her stubborn brain won’t stop pointing them out for her anyway. Probably because she had gotten so used to having to do a lot of _trying_ in the before-times. _Trying_ to make things work. Trying to ignore the warning signs in her gut. Trying not to lose it under the building pressure, trying, trying, _trying..._ looking back, it had been exhausting, and dammit, her life was already stressful enough without the extra emotional baggage.

With Donnie, it doesn’t feel like she has to try so damn hard at being somebody’s girlfriend. She doesn’t need to worry about her own motivations, or spend time wondering if her decision to be with him is the right one, because she already knows that it is. While things with Casey could’ve ended so much worse than they did, April doubts they would’ve started dating in the first place if she hadn’t been so pathetically unsure of herself and what she wanted, so... it just feels really good to _know_ for once. It’s a very vindicating feeling.

_And_ , a stupid happy one. It’s only been 8 days since her and Donnie’s first date and official get-togethering, but in terms of the happiness scale, April can’t deny the change she feels. A weight has been lifted off of her heart, one she’d been carrying around for what felt like forever. Now that everything's out in the open, it feels weird, almost, to be this happy. 

Being able to watch Donnie glow _up_ each and every time they’re together is the cherry on top of her own newfound joy. She’s gotta say, it’s been a real thrill, finally meeting this version of her friend who no longer hides the full extent of his feelings for her. Because Donnie… Donnie has a _lot_ of feelings, turns out (this surprises: no one). She can see it in the way he’ll look at her now, can hear it in the things he says, but mostly, she can feel it—the guy has clearly cranked that emotional lever until it got stuck and always seems to be on full throttle mode, blissful, adoring energy-wise. There’s a difference between suspecting someone is crazy in love with you and feeling it firsthand, all the time, and it sure has been doing wonders for her self esteem. Being the gifted empath that she is, April has _no_ idea how Donnie managed to keep all of this to himself so well, for so long.

Donnie… her _boyfriend_ , Donnie. It still makes her stomach flutter just thinking it. He’s pretty much exactly the partner April imagined he would be, those few times she could let herself imagine. He’s sweet, he’s considerate, he’s genuine, and damn if he wasn’t quickly becoming a formidable kisser. 

Currently Donnie tastes like fried rice, and for the last 10 minutes has been gently playing with her hair as they kiss, leaving the redhead feeling _pre-tty_ good about the way tonight is going. School and her internship do their best to take up all her attention these days, but April has been going the extra mile to make time for her new boyfriend, just as eager to spend time with him as he is with her. She and Donnie are technically on their third “date” tonight--if you can count eating takeout at her apartment and making out on the couch afterwards as a date, which she 100% does.

Since they started dating, April quickly figured out that she has to be the one to pull away first, once they get into it. If she let him, she suspects this turtle would attempt to kiss her all night, and she is not about to let them go down the somebody-fell-asleep-in-the-middle-of-a-make-out road again. 

But right now, with Don’s thick fingers twined in her hair and his tongue teasing hers, doing things to her stomach that she’d only recently admitted he was capable of doing, April has zero intentions of pulling away anytime soon. They definitely have a bit of that zealous, pent-up third date energy going on tonight. Like Donnie is finally starting to get more confident, more comfortable in the boyfriend-girlfriend arrangement.

And April notices. _Damn_ , does April notice. So much so that now she can’t _un-_ notice, and has resorted to pouring her frustrated energy into the space where their lips meet over and over, wondering if Donnie can feel it. She badly wants to ask him The Question, but is struggling to work up the courage. On the more cautious, logical hand, she knows Donnie is inexperienced, easily freaked out, and is still harboring some feelings of disbelief over her loving him back. He’s still getting used to the new normal; that’s fine, so is she. They have all the time in the world to explore their newfound romance. There’s really no need to rush anything.

On the other, more pressing hand... the problem with knowing and loving your boyfriend for years prior to dating him is, it _really_ screws up a relationship timeline. It just feels like they’ve been together for so much longer than they actually have, which has to be the reason why April is already feeling so antsy, why her craving for more than just kisses from Donnie is so annoyingly potent. To be perfectly honest, she’s craving… uh, pretty much everything. Whatever she can get. Whatever he might be comfortable doing. Bottom line: April. Is. Thirsty. 

There. It’s out there. 

She’s almost surprised by her level of thirst, considering that technically she doesn't know what it is exactly that she’s thirsty _for_. Just, uh, one of those fun little quirks of dating a mutant.  But after giving it a lot of thought, April arrived at the conclusion that the not knowing part, while intimidating, doesn’t actually matter. She’s in love with him, she knows that much. So whatever Donnie’s got going on under his shell, she is absolutely certain she’d like to, uh, _partake._ In it. Er, on it. ...With it? Whatever! She wants to hit that, the end.

_Man_ , _if my teenaged self could see me now..._ She can vividly remember how much it freaked her the hell out, the first time she caught herself pondering over what kind of _equipment_ her mutant best friend could possibly be working with down there... whiiich had quickly escalated to the intrusive, question-mark-riddled thought of what sex with him might look like. Both were real no-no thoughts for her at the time. She couldn’t look him directly in the eyes for a whole 24 hours afterwards.

_Now_ , though...

April subtly rolls her hips in her turtle’s lap, testing the waters, but Don’s only reaction is to freeze into a statue for a second before he resumes kissing her like nothing happened. She quashes a frustrated sigh. Knowing Donnie, he probably thought it was an accident. Again, The Question pops into her head, in obnoxious blinky lights. 

_Heyy, you wanna move to my bed?_ _Wanna move to my bed?_ _My bed, Donnie! You wanna move to it??!_

Maybe she should switch out the word ‘bed’ for ‘room’, that might be less daunting for him…fuck, is she moving too fast? Is he even ready for this? Dammit. If this were an alternate universe where she’d matched with a mutant turtle on Tinder and this was their third date in a week, she wouldn’t be dealing with this problem—she doesn’t normally opt to rush into sex. But he’s not some random guy she found on an app, he’s _Donnie_ , and for the last half hour April has felt full to bursting with how much she wants to… how much she _really_ wants to...

Breaking off their long-running kiss, April sits back and waits for Donnie’s eyes to flutter open, both of them breathing hard. 

“...Everything okay?” Donnie ventures, his voice soft and deep, sending a shiver down April’s spine. It’s the husky voice, probably, the one she hasn’t _quite_ gotten used to hearing, that pushes her over the edge. Before she can stop it, The Question barges its way out of her mouth.

“Yeah, I was just. Would you wanna move this date to my room?”

April feels her face growing hot (bleck, that sounded like such a _line_ , she did not mean for it to come out that way) while Donnie blinks at her in response, two purple arches forming high on his forehead. The line of his mouth parts a little dazedly, no sound coming out right away. 

“You know, if you’re comfortable with it,” April follows up when the silence stretches out a tad too long. “If not,” she waves a nonchalant hand, “I’m cool staying here too. But… would you? Want to?”

Donnie starts a little, like he’s just realized he’s supposed to be saying words. “Oh, um. You uh, you sure?” 

His reaction is more hesitant than anything, but... April gets it. Their relationship is barely a week old. This part of things has yet to come up, in conversation or anywhere else. One look at Donnie’s face is all she needs to know that he had not been prepared for anything more than a handsy make out on the couch tonight. 

“Hell. Yes,” April responds firmly, cradling his jaw, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “More than sure... I meant it when I said I wanna be with you, Donnie,” she adds with a shy, suggestive grin.

“ _Hoh_ ,” Donnie breathes out, his cheeks turning a pretty comical shade of red for someone so green. His eyes are almost unblinking as they search her own in the dim light, and April makes damn sure he finds nothing but sincerity there. “Ah, okay. Yeah… yeah, I’d say we’re on the same—” he clears his throat, “—the same page there. Heh.”

It’s exactly what she wanted to hear, and like music to April’s ears. “Oh thank god,” she sighs in relief and pulls him in for a kiss, humming a pleased sound against his mouth, gratified when Donnie echoes a softer hum back at her. God, she can’t wait a second longer.

Disembarking from his lap, April springs to her feet and offers him a hand. “C’mon. Let’s go get to know each other a little better, shall we?” 

An adorable cluck of a giggle slips out of her boyfriend, and for a second he looks around like he has no idea what to do with himself.  “Well, how could I say no to that?”  He manages, and takes her hand.

April has to take a few calming breaths as they make the short walk to her bedroom. The way she’s currently feeling, she just wants to chuck this turtle into bed via her mind powers and pounce on top of him, but something tells her that might be a _little_ too aggressive of an approach for Donnie right now. He trails a half step behind her, his footsteps light and silent, skittish almost, while the vast palm of his hand has started to feel sweaty where her fingers brush against it. ‘Nervous’ does not even begin to describe the feelings she’s picking up back there. That’s okay, she tells herself. He’s allowed to be nervous. She’ll have him feeling better soon enough .

They shuffle inside her room together, Donnie having to duck under the low-hanging doorway, and April drops his hand to push the door shut with a resounding click. When she turns back around she finds her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, weirdly far from the bed, as if he got lost on the way there. 

“Soo we’re actually gonna be over here tonight, if you’d like to start making your way over...” April points casually to her bed with both index fingers.

Donnie aims an awkward chuckle at his feet. “Sorry. Uh, this part is a little new to me,”  he admits, his shoulders lifting as he slinks an inch into his shell. April’s joking demeanor evaporates at the way he said that, like it’s something to be ashamed of. Or wasn’t completely obvious already. 

She slowly makes her approach, taking hold of either side of his hands—which are definitely sweaty and now a little shaky—squeezing, and gazing up (and up) at Donnie’s face. “And that's completely fine, Donnie,” she soothes, aiming to sound like she has all the answers. “Seriously, no pressure, alright? We don’t have to rush into anything. We can just... do whatever feels right for us.”

The corners of his mouth tug upwards, even as the prominent knob in his throat works up and down. “Y-yeah, that sounds—I’d like that.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head suddenly, a grimace funking up his former smile. “Ugh, I’m sorry that I’m so…”

“Shh... you don’t have to overthink it.” April winds her arms around his neck, attempting to coax his tall build down to her level. “Just kiss me,” she murmurs, knowing that’s the one thing Donnie has _no_ reservations about. 

Sure enough, Donnie returns her kiss as eagerly as he ever does once she rises up on her tiptoes to reach him. He makes a faint sound of longing as she glides her tongue along the seam of his lips and into his mouth, which jumpstarts that simmer of heat in her belly. With her hands gripping his, she slowly leads him over to the bed, maneuvering herself backwards onto the mattress one leg at a time, guiding his heavy frame down on top of her. They exchange shy smiles before locking lips again, their kissing steadily growing as ravenous and pent-up as it was back in the living room. 

Whiiich is where things pretty much plateau. The minutes tick by, and while April is enjoying the passionate attention, it becomes evident that Donnie isn’t going to be gaining any new ground on his own. Despite how hard she tries to block it out, another invasive comparison-type-thought pokes into her head: this is definitely the part where, in another life, in another relationship, the next move would’ve already been made for her. Casey was notorious for going for the boob grab as soon as humanly possible. Which she never really _minded_ , but… she’s definitely not used to being the one a hundred percent responsible for taking the lead. 

Trying to calm her racing heart, April draws her hands down over the solid, leathery texture of his chest, feeling his heart beating just as fast beneath her palm. Okay. Donnie needs her to show him the ropes… she can do that. Easy Peasy.

“All right if I take this off?” April curls her fingers around the hem of her t-shirt, watching Donnie’s eyes go round as she starts to lift upwards.

“Oh—you don’t have to,” he rushes to get the words out.

“I know… it’s more like, I want to?” April deflates a little, pulling her shirt back down. Nothing’s even happened yet and already Donnie seems ready to bolt. “Hey, you know... if any of this is too fast, you can just tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, aand, well, you seem a little uncomfortable?”

“N-no, no! You’re not—I mean, I _want..._ ” Donnie groans and clamps a hand over his face. “Oh, jeez, this could be going better. Sorry April, I don’t know why I can’t seem to get a-a-a freaking _grip_ over here...”

April gently pulls his hand away so she can peer into his eyes, which are looking slightly crazed. So much so that she barely swallows her laughter in time. “Okay, remember what I said about not overthinking it?”

“I. Do recall you saying something along those lines, yes.” He ducks his head. “Gah. Sorry.”

Ignoring the apology, April turns his face back to hers for a stubborn kiss, determined to get them back on track. She purses her lips in thought as they part, trying not to be unsettled by the way Donnie is anxiously scrutinizing her every move. “Maybe it might be easier… uh, here. Let’s switch.”

She pushes on his shoulders until Donnie takes the hint. “Oh y—okay.” There’s a small flurry of movement as the flustered mutant scuttles off of her, sitting off to her side with his shell propped up against the pillows. She quickly follows, throwing a leg over his thighs to straddle him while Donnie’s hands perch on her hips.

“Hmm. First things first...” April works her fingers into the purple knot at the back of his head, figuring it’s a good place to start. Donnie helpfully inclines his head for her and soon she’s able to pull the mask away from his face. “Much better,” she whispers, swiping her thumbs along the soft skin beneath his large, wide set eyes, making a blushing Donnie roll his eyes through a smile.

There’s another awkward beat of stillness between them, Donnie’s hands feeling just a bit too lightweight on her hips. Again, he appears to be just sitting there and waiting for her to tell him exactly what to do, and April does her best not to let a hint of frustration creep in, sighing airily as she considers her next angle of approach. 

“So. About this whole, ‘not thinking’ thing.” Placing her hands over his, she moves them around until they’re pressed against her flat tummy under her shirt. She leans in close, whispering right into his ear, “it stands to reason that you don’t need to think to feel, right?” Slowly, she begins to guide his hands upwards.

“...April...” 

“Yes?” She asks innocently, just as she moves his twitching fingers over her breasts, pushing her bra up and out of the way in the process. A distinctly inhuman sound bounces off the walls before it cuts off as quickly as it started, and April leans back with raised eyebrows to find Donnie’s lips tightly pursed, his face red. 

“Not thinking over there, are you?” she teases, encouraging him to cup her chest, then letting her own hands slide away down his arms. 

“Me? Noooo. Pff, not at all,” Donnie shakes his head frantically, “a-absolutely, not thinking... not a single thought happening in _this_ brain, nnnnope...” He squeezes her through the breathy rambling, squishing her breasts up and together, his eyes focused solely on his own hands moving under the cotton fabric. April’s low giggles give way into a soft hum of pleasure, her heart back to racing from the newness of it. While she’s become very familiar with Donnie’s signature gentle touch over the years, having those same large, uniquely shaped hands massage her tits is a different beast—it’s exciting, and it feels _right_ , and she’s ecstatic that their physical relationship is finally taking off. She can feel his thighs flexing underneath her as he presses them together, and a tingle of warmth throbs in her crotch at the thought of what that must mean.

Her breath stutters audibly when he starts rolling her nipples around under his thumbs. “Mmhh, D... that feels nice.”

“Yeah?” he breathes. 

“Yeah...”

He leans in to plant a lingering kiss on her cheek, the corner of her jaw, and the crook of her neck as she feels his hands leave her breasts to feather at the hem of her shirt, and then he whispers, “I… I wanna see you. Can I...?” 

April just gives him a big grin and raises her arms over her head, receiving a sweet little gap-toothed smile in return. He carefully lifts the worn university t-shirt away and she hurriedly shrugs out of her bra right afterwards, dead set on keeping things moving forward.

Donnie has a special talent for making her feel otherworldly levels of beautiful, and now is no different; she can see his brow ridges drawing together in awe and a small, hungry noise slips out of him as he drinks in the sight of her topless. There’s definitely no mistaking that the desire is _there_ , even if he is hesitant about the follow through. 

He reaches out to touch her, delicately running his fingertips over the soft skin before letting the weight of her breasts rest along the tops of his long fingers. 

“Wow, I am... really not dreaming.” 

“Mmm, no you are not,” April sighs happily, arching towards him. Donnie looks up at her then with a staggered expression.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he whispers to her seriously, his eyes locked on hers. Part of her wants to quip back that he’s laying it on thick, but apparently all she’s capable of at the moment is an uneven exhale, and she can feel her ears turning red as Don leans forward and presses his lips to the top of each breast. They’re slow kisses, slow enough that she can feel him breathing her in with each one. His head tilts and April gasps as she feels a wet tongue draw a circle around her nipple; his lips pucker to blow gently on the gooseflesh-riddled skin he just licked, and then he tenderly kisses her there, too.

Heat is pouring between her legs at this point. It is uh, rapidly becoming a rainforest down there. For someone with zero experience, Donnie certainly is fairing well on the intimacy front.

April is perfectly content to stay in this place for a while, her arms draped around Donnie’s bald head as he quietly explores her with his mouth. Everything he does feels so... augh, _worshipping,_ and somehow humble, that she almost doesn’t know how to react. She wasn’t aware it was even possible to feel up a person’s ass _humbly_ , but somehow, Donnie is over here pulling it off. She’s never been treated with this outrageous level of rapt admiration before. She’s certain it’s not the sort of attention you could find just anywhere, from anyone. And as over the top as it is, it also makes her feel as special as he’s treating her now... and sexy, and wanted, and _very_ worked up. When he releases her nipple with a particularly loud suck the arousing sound of it prises a moan out of her, and next thing she knows she’s grinding herself against his lower plates. 

“Oh, Jesus, April,” Donnie whines into her chest, pressing back against her the best he can in this position. They wiggle against each other fruitlessly for a few seconds longer before Donnie lifts his head to hone in on her with a look she’s never seen before.

_Oh-ho_ , she really, _really_ needs that look to mean what she thinks it means. She’s champing at the bit for him to do _more,_ but, reluctant to push for anything outright, April opts for a more subtle route. 

“O-okay, thoughts are back on the table… whatcha thinking?” 

Donnie releases a slow, measured breath, still running his hands all over her. “Uh, did you want my honest answer here, or something a little less-ahh... off-color.”

“Honest.”

“Okay... honestly? I’m thinkin’ about how much I wanna go down on you,” the turtle confesses softly, catching April off guard with the sincerity of it, and just how much wetter it makes her. He barely gives her a second to answer before he cringes. “Sorry. Too much?” 

“Are you kidding me?” April blurts, hardly able to believe that he offered all on his own, “god, I love you _so_ much right now—” She tugs him in by the cheeks, trying to convey her excitement with her lips. “Mmm, you have... _no_ idea how many times I’ve thought about your mouth on me,” she breathes between rapid-fire kisses, the air between them boiling hotter and hotter. Donnie groans at her admission, beginning to place a line of equally urgent kisses down her neck and chest, the muscles in his thighs going taut underneath her.

“W-well, ah… if it’s anywhere close to the amount of times I’ve imagined doing it to you… I might have a pretty good idea...?” He takes her nipple back into his mouth for a hard suck that makes her gasp and squirm, before he surprises her again by bracing his arms around her and rolling them both so he’s back on top. 

“Fuck,” April mutters, her insides lurching with anticipation as Donnie’s lips make their way down her stomach, past the waistband of her pants, the rest of him crawling backwards off the edge of the bed until he’s on his knees on the floor between her legs. Oh god, this is really happening— _Fuck yes, third date energy!_ April whoops inside her head. For real, she is so impressed with him right now, so happy and horny and impressed. What a change from the guy who seemed so freaked about her taking her top off a few minutes ago!

He kisses her tentatively just above the crotch of her jeans, but April is having none of that noise; she quickly reaches down and makes quick work of the button and zipper, shoving her thumbs into the waistband of her undies.

“Um, I may need some assistance here,” she chuckles with some effort, starting to wrestle out of her denim prison.

Donnie blinks at her a second before jumping to help out. “No problem, I-I gotcha...”

Once the pants and underwear are abandoned on the floor, April finds herself biting back a smirk as she lets her legs fall open, keenly watching Donnie’s reaction—which does _not_ disappoint. “Hoooohmygod,” she hears him squeak under his breath, and suppresses an affectionate snort. 

“You good, D?”

“Good…? Good. Yeah. That’s a word for it...” Donnie shakes his head just barely, the bowled-over expression on his face really something else. “...I’m sorry, I just. Lately I keep thinking, no, _this_ the best day of my life, but then you keep— _existing_ , a-and being incredible, so it’s like... huh. This is a head-scratcher...”

April laughs, her heart full to the brim. “Are you having another best day down there?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Donnie murmurs, his eyes still glued between her spread legs, his face leaning closer and closer like a mutant hypnotized, “ _yes_ I am.”

He slips his hands under her thighs, pulls in a breath through his nose and lets it shudder out of his mouth; April shivers and tingles, just feeling him breathe on her. A few inches away from making contact Donnie’s eyes flick up to hers, sending her an open-mouthed look that seems to be both triple-checking that yes, she actually wants him where he is, and yes, this is indeed his reality now. 

“...You seem overwhelmed,” April comments sympathetically, though she’s starting to feel awkward from being naked and spread-eagled like this without anything happening.

“I was just, uh, wondering. Is there anything… I mean, something in particular that you prefer, or might want from me, or…”

April squints a bit at that. Oh jeez, this might require more explaining than she anticipated. “Are you looking for like... step-by-step advice? Or—”

“No, no I’m uh, familiar with the fundamentals,” Donnie stammers hastily, and inside her head April sighs with relief. “Just want to make sure I get this right.” He offers her a weak smile, stroking her inner thighs with the calloused pads of his thumbs.

_God, he’s cute._

“Eh, don’t think of it as getting it right or wrong... just… I don’t know, you’re a scientist. Treat it like an experiment. No wrong answers, only trial and observation.”

Donnie’s mouth quirks and he lifts a brow ridge skeptically. “ _No_ wrong answers?”

“Ugh, fine, I guess _some_ wrong answers,” April concedes, nodding her head from side to side. “But I’ll let ya know if I’m not feelin’ something. My point is, you don’t have to be perfect at it the first time.”

“I know that,” Donnie fake-sulks, “I’d just _like_ to be.”

April snorts. “Yeah, wouldn’t we all. Just… just get in there and gather some data already, Dr. Wiseass,” April is only half joking as she lies back and waves her hand in a hurry-up sort of way, making Donnie chuckle. “Please.”

“Okay. Can do.”

He wets his lips nervously, and then April’s head falls back to the bed when she feels him lick a long, soft, hello-nice-to-meet-you streak along her slit, from bottom to top. He gently parts her folds with his tongue and does the same thing again, eliciting a happy, trembling sigh from her.

_Gooood fucking Thursday._

It becomes clear pretty quickly that as unsure of himself as he came off, Donnie did _not_ go into this task blind. That boy did his homework ahead of time (of course he did). She provides him with some gentle feedback in the first minute or so, but after that… it gets good. It gets really good, really fast.

Certain thoughts—possibly problematic ones—start popping into April’s head as she lies there in the dark, the street lamp outside casting orange stripes over the turtle-face currently nuzzled between her legs. Ah, crap, she’s doing it again... but it’s so hard not to make comparisons! She’s only ever been with one other guy before now. And when it came to pleasing her with his tongue, well... April appreciates a soft touch, and a nice slow build, and Casey never seemed to have the patience for the full follow through. Y’know, before they moved onto uh, other activities. 

But Donnie. _God_. Donnie is not afraid to put the time in. And has a _very_ wide tongue. And has spent years honing his observational skills, so is therefore somewhat of a boss at taking nonverbal cues, thank the fucking lord. She knows for a fact that he’ll lick and suckle at her clit for as long as it takes, gentle and patient, allowing April to just float off and bask in the tender attention.

And then there are the _comments_ —Donnie can’t seem to get over how wet she is. How incredible her body is. How good she tastes. He makes these thoughts crystal clear whenever he comes up for air, in this awed, sexy whisper that makes every inch of April’s freckled skin flush. She doesn’t have to worry about taking too long to come, or whether or not he’s enjoying this. Donnie’s all set where he is.

Each pass of his tongue makes her throb, and just when she finds herself wishing for harder, faster attention, he gives it to her. Then she feels a broad finger start to stroke her, then ease inside of her, and April loses it a little, squirming around on the bed, her hips rocking against his face. Donnie groans and somehow manages to lean in closer, his tongue flicking faster, the 3 fingers curled around her plush thigh digging harder into her skin.

When her body reaches a well-earned climax, she's amazed that she doesn't have to reach for it at all. It just creeps up on her, and suddenly April is hearing herself cry out brazenly, her thighs spasming on either side of his head, her fingers scrabbling at the sheets. She’s dimly aware that she might be choking him a little in this position, but she doesn’t hear a peep of protest from Donnie, who stays put with his tongue working diligently until she melts, her legs loosening from being locked tight around his head and shell.

It feels like a bomb just went off in her brain. _Okay, so…!_ Apparently, her best friend has possessed the ability to give amazing head this ENTIRE time… what the hell. She’s almost irritated with herself.

“JesusChrist,” pants April, splayed out on the bed, unable to move just yet.

Donnie makes a goofy chuckle in his throat. “I must say, my initial findings appear very promising,” he rumbles out, dropping sticky kisses onto her thighs. She can tell by his voice just how pleased with himself he is right now, and yeah, she will absolutely let him have this one.

“Uh huh... can’t wait to gather more data,” she sighs out, still catching her breath, her head lolling off to the side where they make eye contact. There’s a pause before they both dissolve into breathy laughter over their shared nerdiness. 

“Hohoo, O’Neil, I cannot _believe_ the noise you just made...” Donnie giggles craftily, like he was just let in on a secret he’d been dying to know his whole life. “So _hot_ ,” he whines, his cheek resting on her leg.

“Better start getting used to it, ‘cause it looks like you’re gonna be hearing it a lot more often, _boyfriend_ ,” April quips back, knowing how much Donnie loves it when she refers to him as such. Sure enough, the geeky turtle between her legs beams like a loon, gaptooth on full display, then gives her leg another smooch. 

“Mm, lookin’ forward to it.”

April cups her hands over her sweaty face, still in a minor state of disbelief. “Oh my god, that was… that was good. Like, _good_ -good. What the hell Dee, you had no business acting worried earlier.” 

“Ah, these words that you’re saying… I sure like ‘em.” Don bends a final time to brush his lips over her clit for the softest of kisses. April expels a muffled squeak into her hands, her over-sensitized body tensing with pleasure, and this only prompts more dreamy giggles out of Donnie. 

“Oh, man, you are _so…_ ” he sighs, sounding so lovestruck that April finds herself blushing anew. “that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen, bar none.”

“Hah... glad you thought so."

The satisfied redhead stretches luxuriously in place, a few of her joints popping. When she cracks her eyes open again, she’s met with the curious sight of the top half of Donnie shuffling along the foot of her bed, seemingly headed for the bedroom door, but unwilling to get up off his knees.  “Hey, where ya goin’?” She asks groggily.

“To the restroom real quick, be right back,” he answers much too casually, his eyes noticeably avoiding hers. 

April’s eyebrows shoot up, the warning bells in her gut yelling that Donnie’s not just headed to the bathroom to wash off his face. _Oh no he is NOT_ — “Why?” She asks sharply, shifting up to her elbows, but Donnie has the nerve to blatantly ignore the question. 

“I‘ll just be a sec,” he insists, failing to hide the twinge of panic in his voice. He reaches the end of the length of her bed, and April watches in disbelief as the mutant turtle attempts to be subtle about turning his body a little bit away from her, before he starts to carefully stand from his weird crouch.

_He CANNOT be serious._

Without warning, April sits up fully—and in an instant confirmation of her suspicions, Donnie darts right back down into his bedside hunch, the expression on his face entirely spooked, his arms flying to criss-cross in front of him. April sighs hard enough for her bangs to flutter.

“Donnie, what are you doing,” she asks wearily. It was more of a rhetorical question born of exasperation, but of course her extremely embarrassed-looking boyfriend takes it literally.

“I’m—I’m _out_ , okay?” he mutters in defeat, his entire face darkening with a deep blush. “And right now, I can’t really.... get it back _in_ comfortably, unless I, you know...”

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that much... my question is, _why_ are you trying to go do that in my bathroom.”

“Uhhh. Well? I—” 

She cuts him off, waving at him as if trying to get his attention and gesturing down at herself. “Hello? Girlfriend? Naked girlfriend lying right here? Perfectly willing to return the favor.”

Donnie’s eyes suddenly become very interested in the floor. “April… come on,” he says very, very quietly, “I couldn’t ask you to…” 

“Of course you can! We’re dating and I am _explicitly offering_.”

Donnie shakes his head adamantly, growing more and more tense. “No, I mean, I understand what you’re offering, but that doesn’t mean I should just—”

“Why _not?”_

“ _Because_ it wouldn’t exactly be...! _Pleasant_ for you, April!!” The harsh words hiss through his teeth, and the second they’re out there, Donnie looks like he regrets ever saying them. April is struck as speechless as he is, a knot forming in her chest as the situation on her hands starts coming into focus. 

“I-I’m not,” he breaks the awkward silence, dragging a hand down his face, “I mean, you… you’re perfect, and, I am really very— _not,_ and it’s… you shouldn’t have to deal with all of that just because we’re...” Donatello tries and fails to explain himself in a small, ashamed voice that makes April’s throat feel a little tight, looking like each word physically pains him to say aloud. “...I’m not anything like what you’re used to, okay?”

_Oh, he BETTER not be comparing himself to Casey right now!_ “What I’m _used_ to?” April raises an accusing eyebrow, her nostrils flaring dangerously. 

“I-I-I just meant human!” Donnie amends with a guilty wince, his whole face now puce.

There’s a pause as they stare wide-eyed at each other, Donnie looking terrified that she might punch him or break up with him or both, April resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and groan. She suspected this might be a tough subject for him, but _this_ … god, this is a whole other level. Seriously, what’s the best way to start machete-ing through an entire lifetime of self doubt?

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I should just…” Donnie glances pleadingly over his shoulder at the door, shuffling another inch in that direction. April nearly snaps at him to quit trying to run away from her, but holds it in, willing herself to have patience.

“Donnie,” she begins calmly as she can, “Maybe I should’ve cleared this up before now, but I guess I thought it was sort of obvious when we started dating… I’m _okay_ with you not being human. And I get that some things are going to be, y’know, different… like, what do you think I meant when I said _I want to be with you?_ ‘Please eat me out and then go figure your own shit out in the bathroom?’ Come on, in what world would I do that to you?”

“Uhh, maybe a world where you still wanna date me afterwards?!” Donnie claps back, a wild, cornered-animal gleam in his eyes, and April feels her patience falter for a second. 

“Would you stop that? I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” 

“April.” Donnie shakes his head, his jaw tight. “I… I appreciate what you’re trying to do here, really, I do. But… it’s easy for you to say all this stuff now.” April makes an ‘I object’ face, but he doesn’t let her speak. “I’m just being realistic! You don’t understand what you’re asking for. I’m serious, I don’t look anything like a human, I don’t _feel_ anything like a human, for Planck’s _sake,_ I have a freaking…!” 

Donnie’s sentence cuts off there. Unable to hold it in, April’s lip curls into a poorly stifled cringe. More at the _why-god-why_ look screwing up her boyfriend’s face rather than whatever it is he’s getting at, but... Worst. Conversation. Ever. Donnie’s eyes and posture are pretty much begging for her to put him out of his misery and let him escape, but there’s no way she can do that. Not now, not when it means letting him continue seeing himself from this… _horrible_ perspective he so clearly does. 

“I just.” He shuts his eyes, forging on with his screwed up rationale. “Right now, I really think it’d be best for our relationship if you could... c-close your eyes for a second, so I can step out, okay?” Donnie says, a small tremor in his voice. “I mean shell, April, we’ve only been dating a week! I don’t want to scare you.”

“ _Scare_ me?” April’s brow furrows. “Donnie. I’ve seen aliens and monsters and demons floating out of cracks in the ground _._ I promise you, it’s going to take a lot more than a penis to scare me.”

He only looks more embarrassed after her little pep talk, a little hurt, even, and she curses herself for the thoughtless comment. _Shit_ , _shit, wrong, wrong approach—be gentle with him, April._

She pulls in a deep breath, reaching over to lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the way he hunches further in on himself with that undeniable air of dread. 

“Look… you have to admit you’re doing a lot of assuming on my behalf, here. I wish you would at least give me a chance, first,” April tries in a softer voice. “You’re _not_ scary. You’re just… you _._ And I _love_ you, Donnie.”

That wasn’t a cheap shot, was it? April worries her lip, hoping that came out right. She’s very aware of how headstrong she can be when convinced she’s in the right; the last thing she wants to do is accidentally bully her still-reluctant-to-ever-say-no-to-her boyfriend into doing anything physical before he’s ready. But. April also knows enough by now to trust her psychic gut, and she just… she has a very strong feeling that the longer she lets this body insecurity go unaddressed, the more Donnie will believe it. He obviously already believes it, and deeply. Hell, he seems to _hate_ himself, the way he’s alluding to his own genitalia as if it’s some horrifying bogeyman that would melt her eyeballs if she ever dared glance upon it. Fuck. She had no idea it was this bad. 

“... Just because you love me, doesn’t mean you’re going to like what you see,” Donnie mumbles, his voice soaked with a gut-wrenching amount of hopelessness. 

“ _Donnie_ , I don’t care about…”

“And it’s not just that,” he goes on, his voice rising in pitch, “at the very least, you deserve to be with someone who can... m-make love to you properly, and once you see me, you’re finally going to know why I can’t fit that bill, a-a-and why _this,”_ he gestures madly between them, “is never gonna work, and I’m sorry, but I am just, not— _ready_ for that to happen!”

His anguished countenance whiplashes into one of horror and remorse the second he finishes ranting, a glossy sheen glazing over his eyes. “God, that sounded so selfish out loud. Oh god, you... you have to break up with me April, because I’m not gonna be able to do it, a-and… I’m sorry, I don’t know why I thought…” Donnie crumbles, his forehead coming to rest on the bedspread in front of her. “Fuck. I’m just so sorry.” 

It’s then that the anger and sorrow meters inside of April boil over, and she can’t listen to Donnie talk about himself or their relationship like this for a single fucking second longer. 

“‘Never going to _work_?’” 

Her hand instinctively shoots out to squeeze the turtle’s chiseled shoulder and give it a meaningful shake, maybe a little harder than she intended, but it does get him to look at her again.

“Donnie. Stop apologizing for a second and _listen_ to me. I, am _in love with you_.” She keeps her tone immovable, and doesn’t let him look away from her this time. “And for me, that love means… well, it includes being attracted to you, since that wasn’t obvious already… like, you _know_ me, Dee, you know I wouldn’t’ve let it get this far if I wasn’t into you. Sexually. I. I _guarantee_ you, it doesn’t matter what it looks like, it’s not going to change the fact that _I want to touch your dick_. Okay?” At hearing Donnie’s breath hitch, the word vomit starts gushing out of her, heat scorching her cheeks. “I wanna feel you, and make you so happy, and—I don’t know, etcetera, all of it! Whatever sex with you means, whatever that entails, I don’t care, I really fucking want it. That’s the gist of it, and… I just, I really need you to believe me when I tell you that.” 

April’s ginger eyebrows raise beneath her bangs for a dead serious, no-nonsense face, which is also probably bright red by now. She’s feeling naked in more ways than one. But dammit, she meant every awkward, rambling word, and hopes Donnie can get far enough out of his own head to see that.

The turtle in question just gapes at her, still hiding down on the floor. Staring, and staring some more. Okay, she may have broken him… she supposes she’s never said the words out loud before now, about being attracted to him. God, his eyes are just. _Enormous_. And so heart wrenchingly vulnerable. It’s difficult for April to keep up the eye contact between all the searching and the scrutiny, but she forces herself to do it anyway, for Donnie.

“...You really mean that.” His voice is soft and stunned, and it isn’t a question.

“ _Yes_. I really do.”

He looks so genuinely thrown off. She hopes that means things are starting to rearrange around inside of that big brain of his. He inhales in a way that makes her think he maybe still wants to argue with her, deep down. But the air trickles out through his nose, and he rubs a hand over his mouth, and the protests don’t come.

“Okay,” he mumbles. “I… I believe you.”

Relief floods through her, her heartbeat quickening. “Good. ‘Cause it’s the truth.”

Donnie heaves a short sigh, his eyes darting this way and that. “I guess, if you really want to... but if you decide it’s too much, just, just say the word and we can...”

April draws him in with one hand curved around the back of his head, silencing the rest of his unnecessary offer with her lips. She can feel Donnie practically jumping out of his skin as she leans into him further, which is the tiniest bit unnerving--for once, he can’t seem to get into it with her, and the kiss is definitely 100% more tense and one-sided than she’s used to. 

“Hey... I’m not looking at you, I promise,” April whispers, keeping her eyes closed and her forehead touching his. “But I do _want_ to look,” she adds in a smaller voice, a sensual lilt to it that has Donnie’s breath tripping on the exhale. “I _really_ want to… only if you're okay with it, though.”

He gives a little nod against her. “Okay...”

She kind of expected more stalling, so her lips part in surprise when Donnie gingerly gets to his feet instead, her head tilting back to follow as he moves from a slump in front of her to towering over her. He’s still covering himself with his hands, one staggered over the other, and April’s heart leaps into her throat just from the placement of those large hands, at the implication there.

She doubles down on keeping her demeanor calm and encouraging. Inwardly, however, she can hardly contain her curiosity anymore—he’s hyped up the big reveal too much, or whatever the opposite of hype is. She’s gotta know what the deal is. She has to see for herself. 

The turtle sits himself down a little further away from her than she would’ve preferred, the mattress creaking from the careful displacement of his weight. He manages an awkward, wobbly half-smile as she scoots closer. April smiles back, stroking a hand over the patterns on his shell.

“It’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

Donnie closes his eyes, mutters one last “okay,” and moves his hands to grip the edge of the bed. And then it’s April’s turn to lose the ability to do anything but stare, rapt blue eyes wholly trained on the shape left rising up from between her boyfriend’s legs; she watches as it sways in the air a little, transfixed, her skin flushing so fast and so hot that tiny beads of sweat form on the back of her neck.

_Jesus H. motherfuckin’ Christ. Thaaaat is… damn!_

As much as she’d tried to prepare herself(and as much time as she’d spent _imagining_ before this moment) April _does_ feel a prickle of uncertainty, along with the more basement-flooding reactions. Call her vanilla, but truly, she’s never seen anything like it ( _him_ — _that is DONNIE oh my god)_ before. Not the color, or the texture, or the shape, all those things made all the more conspicuous by the fact that Donnie is _big…_ like, niche porn big. _Niche fantasy porn, more like… but then, he is a turtle,_ she’s quick to remind herself. The proportions make sense. What he looks like makes sense. She just. Gah. Can’t help that kneejerk _what-if_ thought of trying to fit that epic thing inside of her, which sparks the insane-laughter-inducing thought of her vagina boy band screaming with excitement and cowering behind a _closed for business_ sign at the same time. Uh. She’ll leave _that_ possibility at a solid _maybe??_ for now.

“Heh... yeeaauhp.” Donnie’s voice trickles out next to her, his fingertips tapping away at the side of the mattress, his eyes now fixed on the ceiling. “Ah, tried to warn ya? I mean there’s different, and then there’s _different,_ a-am I right?” The stilted attempt at a joke sounds like Donnie’s got an equal shot at bursting into either laughter or tears very soon, the springs in her mattress protesting as his hands tighten their grip. This is a big moment for him, she can’t forget. She’s the first to see. She’ll be the first to touch. He must still think there’s a chance she might reject him.

April sidles closer, and Don flinches as she bends to peck him on the shoulder while gliding a hand up one wiry green thigh, splaying out her fingers so that she’s not quite touching his erection, but coming pretty damn close. 

“Well it just so happens,” she whispers smoothly, “I am _into_ different.” 

Okay, that was a little corny. She never claimed to be an expert at this. But it seems to do the trick anyway, Donnie’s jaw nearly hitting the floor. April cups his cheek, and before he can splutter a word she turns his shocked face towards hers for a slow, sensual kiss. 

Her intention was to comfort and reassure him, but more than anything, the kiss ends up grounding her. Feeling his lips move with an increasing vigor, she can sense just how desperate he is for her to accept him, can practically taste how much he needs this. It just hits home that this is Donnie, and the insanely huge and fantastical dick between his legs is also Donnie; it’s all Donnie, sweet, sarcastic, intelligent Donnie, who’s always loved her with his whole heart, who she loves back, so freaking much _._ There really is no fathomable reason for anybody to freak out.

“But if you’re _not—_ that’s okay too,” Donnie spews with a last-ditch offer to bail as soon as their lips smack apart. “And I’m not just saying that. I swear, April, being able to take care of you is enough for me. It’s so much more than enough, like, I never knew that I could feel so… _a-amazing_ , you… you have no idea. Seriously, I am... a _happy_ turtle.”

The same brand of hurt from earlier tries to worm its way back into her chest, because she can tell how much he means that. The worst part is he thinks he’s being sweet right now, doing her a solid.

“Donnie,” April says evenly, “while I so appreciate the heart behind the sentiment… please stop talking.” Again, she kisses him deeply, and they come apart with a smack. “I repeat. _I want to touch your cock._ ” Different wording, same intent _—_ even better, this time it gets a moan out of him as she goes in for another kiss. Emboldened by the sound, she moves her lips away from his mouth to start laying wet kisses along the curve of his jaw, then down his sleek neck, delighted when Donnie immediately starts dragging in shallow, ragged breaths. “Mmm, that’s the spirit… c’mere, let's get you more comfortable.”

Donnie seems to have finally run out of arguments, and makes no noise besides a wheezy little sound as he allows her to ease him down against the pillows. The hard-won silence fills April with a sense of victory, and she grins as she settles down at his side, one of her hands caressing over his plated belly to start teasing him again.

“Okay if I touch you now?” She already knows the answer, but wants to hear him say it.

Donnie huffs out a small gasp of a laugh, his eyes closed. “Oh, you can do whatever you want to me,” he declares, then seems to realize how that sounded and quickly follows up with, “I mean, I’m fine with whatever you feel like, or don’t feel like, uh...”

“Whatever I _want_?” April interrupts, letting her fingers tickle along the very top of his thigh, juuust avoiding touching the slick shaft, “that is a _lot_ of power you just handed over, Donnie...”

“Holy _crap thisisthebesttortureever_ ,” comes his breathy mouthful of a response. His body trembles ever so slightly under her touch, his dick twitching again and again every time she gets close. Already having a great time, April can’t help but draw out the teasing. 

“Hey, I’m not torturing you. I just haven’t heard a _please_ , yet,” she purrs, a little caught off guard and more than a little warmed when Donnie immediately obeys.

“Oh god, _please_ , April… a-ah, god _, hohgodohgod—”_

Every muscle in Donnie’s body tightens the second April slips her fingers around him and lazily glides her hand up and down, his words crumbling into that baritone purring noise she’s heard him make a few times, whenever their making out became particularly heated. Damn, she’s barely doing anything to him and he’s already panting between churrs, loud and ragged, and the _look_ on his face... okay, her boyfriend is _sensitive_ , got it.

Keeping that in mind, she gives some extra special attention to the uniquely-shaped head of his cock, and Don’s mouth parts wider, his head tilting back into her fluffy blue pillow. “ _Oh_ , Darwin’s Be… oh… that’s… m-mm…”

“Oo, did I just find a fun spot?” April whispers, leaning down for some soft nibbles to his neck.

“Nngh… _Mmff_ ,” Donnie moans into her hair, nodding frantically. His hips lift a few inches as he starts to thrust haltingly into her hand.

Aiming to draw this out, she switches to stroking him fully, root to tip. The natural lube on his silky-smooth cock makes this a much easier task, and she adjusts her grip and speeds up her rhythm a bit, Donnie grunting his approval. Slippery sounds fill the room. Balanced on her elbow, April shifts to lean over him, wanting to be able to see everything as she touches, fascinated by the sight of his pleasure-ridden face, the feverish pace of his breathing and churring. Donnie can’t keep still, and obviously wants to thrust harder... April wishes that he would. She can both see and feel his cock throb as it slides through her hand again, aaand it’s probably been way too long since she last blinked. Her heart is pounding, it feels swelteringly hot in here, and the dripping sensation happening between her legs is pretty hard to miss.

_Yeah, it’s official—hello my name is April O’Neil and I am hot for turtle dick_. _Take_ that _, society._

She would’ve made this work either way. But being able to say that to herself and mean it is actually a pretty big relief. She opens her mouth, not sure what she’s intending to say yet, just suddenly dying to share this conviction with Donnie somehow, knowing how much he'd appreciate hearing it.

_Tell him he’s beautiful. Tell him how much you want him._

“God, D, just looking at you is making me so wet,” is the shamelessly horny-sounding whisper that ends up spilling out instead. While she pictured herself saying something a little less visceral she can’t bring herself to regret it at all because of the response she gets.

“ _Ho_ _hgodI’mgonnacum_ ,” Donnie gasps as his hips begin to thrust more forcefully into her strokes. He throbs heavily in her grip and April braces herself for the big finish, but the seconds pass and nothing happens. “ _Ungh…_ gah… I love you…” 

“I love you too,” she murmurs, her eyes trained on his cock, not wanting to miss anything. But still nothing happens, and to her surprise the thrusting stops, and a 3 fingered hand comes into view to cling around her forearm. 

“Come here,” Donnie demands breathlessly, still with that low, hoarse voice that makes her feel like a leaky faucet. “I-I need to kiss you.” 

April melts, quickly wriggling up and throwing a leg over Donnie’s to straddle him as their lips come together hard. She’s so achingly aware of him down there, huge, hard, conveniently in between her legs… and without giving it much thought, lowers herself until her soaked lips are pressed around the side of his cock. Her body throbs its thanks as Donnie “ _mmmf!”_ s underneath her, his eyes bolting open.

“Still okay?” April gently moves her hips, beginning to slide back and forth along the hot, slick pressure between her thighs. 

“Nnh, f-fuh-huck… I… _April_ ,” Donnie wails, his words laden down with so much _something_ that if she didn’t know better, she’d think he _was_ crying. No tears in sight, though, although she doesn’t have much time to look before Donnie cups the entire back of her head in his huge palm, bringing her back down to crush his lips against hers. Her senses are dialed up to 11 right now and she can feel every single thing he’s trying to tell her here: _I love you. I need you. Thank you. Please, please don’t stop._ It’s... intense. But April gladly lets herself sink into the heaviness, smoothly rolling her hips, feeling him start to follow her lead. 

It feels so good, just moving with him. It’s not long at all before April’s heavy breaths escalate into tiny whimpers, the sheets rustling under Donnie’s shell as he tries to quicken their pace. She buries her face in his neck, and matches his enthusiasm almost a little too recklessly, their combined wetness giving the ride a bit of a slip-n-slide vibe. They’re too far gone to care. 

Donnie says her name in that breaking voice again, one hand cupping her ass, the other tangling in her hair. Holding her more flush against him, so that she can feel everything. The weight of his arms, the heat of his breath, the slants and slopes of his body… the slick of his cock, stroking her sweet spot just right. God. If he only knew how much she’d love to say fuck it right now, and fuck _him_. If he could read her mind, see for himself how much she’s dying to reach down, line him up and try to sit on that fat, silken cock, right here, right now… _fuck_ , the thought is suddenly driving her nuts, and she dearly needs to get a grip, but _—_ even if it wouldn’t work, oh god does she want to _try_...

“I-I’m about to,” Donnie pants out through his huffing and puffing, giving April her much-needed reality check. He sounds almost embarrassed as he tacks on, “but a-actually this ti-ime.” 

She opens her bleary eyes to see Donnie’s are shut tight, his brow ridges drawn, his face super pinched. He looks like he’s trying with all his might to hold off the inevitable. But why? Sure, it hasn’t been very long, but again, it’s Donnie, so April just finds that endearing. If anything, she’s getting a very real, red-hot kick out of getting to be the one who officially nabs Donnie’s innocence. _It was always gonna be me_ , she thinks warmly. And that wasn’t even bringing into account the intrepid pussy eating this so-called innocent turtle pulled off earlier. So as far as April is concerned, Donnie can come whenever he wants. Fuck a perceived lack of stamina. Fuck being embarrassed. 

She nuzzles her head down next to his on the pillow, puts her damp lips right against his ear. “Donnie, I want you to cum,” she whispers, amping up the urgency and need in her delivery. “Cum for me babe... I wanna see...” 

That’s all he needed from her, apparently. He stiffens, chokes out a loud grunt underneath her, and she feels the first burst of warm gooeyness splatter between them.

“A-Ape _—April,_ ” he shivers out her name as he comes, and, completely touched, April answers his call with a kiss, one that Donnie moans all the way through. Slowly, deliberately rolling her hips, she coaxes every last drop out of him, until he reaches out to grab her waist and keep her still, full-body shivering again.

“Sensitive?” She asks softly. 

Donnie answers with a faint nod, his plastron heaving, face slack. A final, spent whimper pinches off from his throat, and April allows herself another mental high five, because he sounds pretty damn relaxed. After seeing her boyfriend go through all that strife earlier, she’s feeling like a million bucks for provoking that epic orgasm out of him. 

She presses a kiss to his forehead. “How we doin’, D?” 

“...H-huhh,” Donnie pants, lifting his hand for a trembling thumbs up, making April giggle with pride. Another handful of seconds goes by before his brown eyes crack open foggily, slip down to glance at the space between them, then close again. “Uh… I can… go get a-a towel, or something…”

April’s expression flattens. Jeez, the guy hasn’t even caught his breath post-climax and he’s already worried about clean up. An idea occurs to her, one that has the potential to result in a passed out mutant turtle, but definitely seems worth it anyway.

Before she can rethink it, she scoots down his body to lick away a few stray drops of come from his upper and middle plates. A tiny, strangled noise comes from above her, and she glances up to see Donnie goggling at her like she’s suddenly grown an extra head. April smirks back at him. She can’t say she’s particularly in love with the taste, or the consistency, but the bewildered look on his face and the hitches in his breath keep her dipping back down to do it again, and again, with long, firm swipes of her tongue, until there’s nothing left to clean up.

“Whuhht the,” Donnie breathes out, words leaving him as soon as they came. “...How are you so _hot_ ,” he finally whines, covering his red face with both hands. “How is this _real_?” 

He squeaks and full body shivers when her only answer is a kiss to the tip of his softening cock. 

“OH-ho my god, y-youuuu are… wwow, okay… _nnuh_.” 

Donnie collapses back to the bed and doesn’t say anything more, his green skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Satisfied with her work, April hums and smacks her lips, giving his thigh a soft rub before crawling out of bed to go clean herself up. When she comes back wearing an oversized t-shirt, her genius boyfriend is right where she left him, eyeballing the ceiling with a contemplative look.

“What’s that look?” She hazards, bare feet padding over to his side. “Do I need to come over there and do some more convincing?”

“Uh, believe me, I am plenty convinced… y’know, for now at least.” 

April laughs. “We’ll take it.”

Donnie reaches out to hold her hand and tug her back into bed, and she gladly snuggles in next to him. A sigh gusts against the top of her head, his plastron rising and falling under her arm. “Tonight… tonight meant a lot to me, and was _—_ completely incredible,” he begins then falters. 

“But…?”

“No ‘buts’, I’m just… I guess I’m realizing how much I overreacted earlier. Aaand feeling kinda stupid about it.”

“Don’t feel stupid.” April gives the corner of his mouth a soft peck. “You were… you’re working through some stuff. Considering where you’re coming from, I’d say that’s pretty valid.”

“Yeah, well. Still. I’m sorry for all the, uh,” he rolls his eyes, “dramatics.”

“It’s all good, Don. We still had plenty of fun, didn’t we?”

Donnie’s head turns toward hers on the pillow, and they share a knowing grin. “Ch’ _yeah_ , we did.” 

Things get quiet after that, and April feels her eyelids growing heavy when Donnie mumbles through the dark, “I still don’t... _totally_ understand it.”

“What?” She asks mid-yawn.

“How anybody could, genuinely… _want_ me.” He turns his eyes down to their joined hands, his wide thumb playing with her fingers; April’s face wilts. “I’m, um, starting to, though.” Donnie rushes to continue, before she can protest. His gaze turns back up to lock onto hers, soft and grateful. “I think maybe I _could_ get it… eventually. With you.” 

He offers her a shy, lopsided smile. April feels her heart swell with understanding.

“Ah, you’re smart, Donnie,” she shrugs one shoulder, “I bet you’ll pick it up quicker than you think... in fact, I’ll make _sure_ that you do.” She wiggles her eyebrows, letting her fingers skitter down and back up his plastron suggestively.

Don shakes his head and chuckles through his nose, his heavy arm hugging her closer. “I-eeyuhh, I don’t doubt it,” he quips dryly, getting a laugh out of April. And in the comfortable silence that follows, she can feel things moving a little further along in the right direction. 

April readjusts her position against the long length of his body, settling down with a contented sigh. Donnie nuzzles his face against her hair. The murmur quiet ‘I love you’s to each other before she lets her mind start to drift.

Good… good third date energy. She can’t wait for the fourth.

**Author's Note:**

> it only took 11000 words but April finally got some dick... lol 
> 
> Aggggh this one didn't come as easily as my other fics and has been sitting around my docs forever, so for better or for worse, I'm glad I could finally finish it. Any kind words or comments would be mad appreciated!! 
> 
> Also I should say that I probably would never have finished this if not for [wallbanger2008's amazing apritello fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008), which really kept the flame alive for me! Seriously those fics are DOPE so go check em out. Peace <33


End file.
